beardtowngodslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Bryse
Irene is Lewellyn Bryse's mother. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Irene Bryse Race: Human Class: Fighter/Devoted Defender Gender: Female Age: 35 Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Unknown Height: '''5'5 '''Weight: 120 lb Hair: White Eyes: Grey-blue Appearance: '''Irene is average height with a somewhat slight build, though that is rarely seen. In person, she's most often viewed with full-body armor, down to the helmet. As such, she's sometimes mistaken for a (short) male. Beneath the helmet, she's a pretty enough face with light eyes and silver-violet hair. '''Personality: '''Irene comes off as a little cold, at first. Because of how calculated she is on the defensive, this shows through in the way she speaks - taking her time and keeping a calm tone at almost all times. There are hints of a more mischievous side, sometimes, but most often her serious side wins out. It's wonderful for diplomacy, at which she excels with an almost unnatural grace. '''Religious Ideals: Unknown as of current. 'History' All that's really known of Irene is that she traveled for some time with Bones, is the wife of Caleb Bryse and the mother of Lewellyn Bryse. From a very young age, Irene was always a tomboy. More interested in military strategy than in being a pretty noblewoman, she took as much time as her parents would allow her talking with the city's knights and guards. When she showed promise at learning these, her parents reluctantly allowed her to begin learning directly from the grand strategist and grand master of the knights. It was during that training, around the time she was fourteen, that Caleb took his interest in her, and decided on his own to steal something from her family's treasures. Unforunately for him, the guards that her father kept weren't bound by the same laws as the knights. Irene hadn't cared for them from the beginning, and when she heard sounds of a scuffle she took it as both a chance to assert her frustration with them and to save the poor young man from his fate. They, of course, couldn't touch her even if they had wanted to - and by the time she'd given the second one a black eye she was fairly sure they did. Self-satisfied and somewhat sated from her irritation, she took the unconscious rogue to her room to dress his wounds and ensure he didn't hurt himself more being foolish. From then on, Caleb declared himself her protector (for some reason, which amused her) and by the time she was allowed to leave, two years later, he continued with that proclamation despite the fact that she wound up in the position of protecting him more often than not. Their missions ranged from simple escorts to defeating entire organizations, but always pushed through with Irene's goodness reaching out. Thus, the incident that brought them to meet Bones was a rather strange one indeed. Any mission, after all, requiring the assistance of an assassin was a questionable one at best. The half-elf was much more unscrupulous than Irene, and so she and Caleb had gotten into an argument when she'd killed their target without hesitation or care for anyone else on the job (his worry, of course, for Irene's life). Irene was the one to bring the conflict to an end. And at first, Bones was quite wary of them (Caleb, Irene noted, took much the same hesitance toward Bones). Irene's mannerisms were so painstakingly real, though, as was her steadfast refusal to leave anyone behind, that Bones was soon overtaken. The three began to journey regularly, creating a name for themselves without even meaning to. As time passed and they grew closer, Caleb and Irene eventually married, and settled down somewhat. They still took the occasional adventure, usually through Bones' liaisons, until Irene became pregnant. It was a restless time for her, but she persevered nonetheless, even as Caleb fussed regularly. Their child, Lewellyn was a strong, healthy boy - Irene, for her part, suffered some residual weakness from the effort. Still, she soon felt the need to return to travelling, and reluctantly agreed to let Bones care for Lyn while they were gone, or alternately for Caleb to do so himself. Their actions brought them close to the Black Hand cult, and into Siltiel's view. Irene was a righteous woman in all rights, and so it was that the decision made was to capture her. It was during one of her shorter stints with Bones (always shorter because Irene worried what Caleb might be teaching their little one) that she was captured, and Bones gravely wounded. The events that followed this, Irene had little recollection of - even in the occasional moments of clarity, where the veil of the past seemed to lift and she could see clearly. In all of them, however, they placed a spell on her that dictated the fact that, should someone drag her memories back by force, the pain of doing so would almost surely kill her. Following that, unaware of her own past and driven by Caleb's insistence that he was, in fact, her husband, the two followed Siltiel's command. Irene still felt uncomfortable occasionally, but pushed through it when Caleb couldn't convince the cult otherwise beause the feelings didn't quite make sense. Her protection of Caleb, on the other hand, redoubled and she began to protect him like a woman possessed. 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: He's her son. THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW :V KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: AKNIER: NAIYA: THEROIAN: ASCHA: YUUKIKO: TAGASI: KAENAN: NIMHEL LURANSALI: 'NPCs' CALEB BRYSE: He's her hubby~ BONES: She worked with her. THAT'S ALL YOU GET. 'Family' (Wouldn't you like to know~!) Category:NPCs Category:Characters